wikiofbrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AnyGuy
Hi, just visit and enter the person's username. Then you can select the rights you want to give them :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Around Wikia's network Those are spotlights. Angela 23:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sometimes the Content Team make exceptions as they might spotlight a wiki they want to promote, for example. Angela 05:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sigh First off, please delete my comment on article Band of Brothers. It is better to talk on your talk page than on a comments section of a article. Second, I am here really to give you advise. I saw your request for spotlight. You have a respectable wiki with some rather important content to showcase. Third, please undo your protection on the articles here and allow others to edit. Now you need to get a good front page that is easy to read and find things. I am going to suggest a list of the 10 episodes, and the main people in the show on the from. Also, you need a logo at the top. If you need help there, I can help. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) logo Here is one i made from intro. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :In "my tools" there is a link to "Theme designer" and on the page you will want to go to tab "Wordmark". It has a option to upload a image. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Character Portal I might help as much as I can, but for additional help, try to seek out User:XD1, the one who originally created the template. - Movieguy5000 Helping hand If you'd like, I can build your main page & create a custom skin for you. Just let me know - otherwise, if you'd rather do it on your own, that's okay too. :) Cheers- http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 14:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy I could help. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 14:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights Can't hurt to try - to request a spotlight, go HERE and follow the instructions. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 09:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request I'm very sorry, but in order to be spotlighted through the requests page the wiki has to already have substantial content -- at least 200 non-stub pages. Please continue to work on your wiki and ask again when it is bigger. -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think 100 pages is an excellent goal. And yes, I realize that some subjects are more limited in scope than others. Unfortunately, I don't make the spotlight criteria, and I can't change it, so I can't approve a spotlight the wiki before 200 pages. For what it is worth, generally spotlights do not help a wiki without a fair amount of content; for whatever reason most people are more likely to edit an existing and incomplete page than to start a new one. So if there are not many pages, they don't stay to become contributors. We say it a lot, but the best way to attract more contributors is to already have content. -- Wendy (talk) 04:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Other wikis in spotlight Just so you know, most of the spotlights are for wikis that are chosen by the content team because they are considered "current" in some way or represent a new area that the team is trying to expand into (eg. recipes wikis). So that's why you sometimes see smaller ones; they don't go through the requests page. -- Wendy (talk) 17:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion:4th Brigade Since BoB was set in World War 2, it would be improper to use the term 4th Brigade. The 4th Brigade Combat Team was activated in August of 2004 as part of the Army initiative to add a forth combat brigade to each division. 4th BCT was formed of 6 battalions that included 2 Infantry, 1 Reconnaissance, 1 Field Artillery, a Brigade Troops Battalion, and the Brigade Support Battalion along with the Headquarters Company for the brigade. In some brigades several numbered battalions carrying the same regimental association may still serve together, and tend to consider themselves part of the traditional regiment when in fact they are independent battalions serving a brigade, rather than a regimental, headquarters. In fact, by stating that it is the 4th BCT then the unit will include aviation(helo) and cavalry(RSTA) elements which were not present during the 40s. http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/101abn-4bde.htm http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/library/policy/army/fm/7-30/fig1-5.gif In an effort to retain the accuracy of the articles in this wiki, then we removed the the term 4th BCT from the articles and just stay with the original parent unit, the 506th P.I.R. (Feathermerchant10 07:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermerchant10) Yo yo Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's me! Tyler, I've been working mostly on the Pocket God Wikia but I don't see why I can't help out on other wikias! Please leave me a message! Hey I need help on the Dukeman page and the Walter Gordon page as well,Colby James 06:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey AnyGuy I wanted to something like this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Welsh#Medals_and_decorations here and i wanted to ask if you could help to complete it. The problem is with the ribbons and the oak leafs Thx Greg1994 (talk) 10:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Greg1994 Hi! I was happy to help with the Wild Bill edit! I found out today that Wild Bill passed away. I live in South Africa and I was actually on my way to visit him in June. I recieved a signed book from him last year. I was wondering if you could tell me if Donald Malarkey is still alive. I think he is the last remaining. Do you know of any other members who are alive?Pierre Joubert (talk) 12:30, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Activity and Ownership Hey AnyGuy, since you are inactive on here and seemingly so for the foreseeable future, who is running the wiki at present because if there is no one, I could do it for you which I assure you I can after already doing so for a while on the Saving Private Ryan wiki. Also, do you mind if I remove some quotes from some of the pages as they (to me) don't appear as though they are needed and can be shortened anyway. And the last thing, can I remove the end of episode n from each episode page ad I feel that isn't really needed either as it is obvious it is the end of the page. Thanks Snivystorm (talk) 17:38, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow thanks for giving me the site! So do I have the site now or will I have to tell wikia staff? Snivystorm (talk) 20:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay, cool. I was just reading about adoption on the central site. It says I should contribute for over a well and other stuff, but since you've said I can have the site, would I have to do the other stuff or would that be okay? Snivystorm (talk) 20:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Do I just talk to any of them, or is there a specific one? Snivystorm (talk) 20:32, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I've done it. They say you need to give me the rights not them. Snivystorm (talk) 00:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Cool, thanks AnyGuy! :D. Just two final questions. So does this mean I've adopted the wiki and are you truly inactive then, just that you've been coming on these past few days that's all? Snivystorm (talk) 15:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright good good. I'm going to be kind of lonely around here for a while then. Once again, thank you for letting me adopt your wikia. I'll take good care of it. Also, do you know how to make templates, but not basic ones more complicated so they'd have their own page, if you know what I mean? Snivystorm (talk) 08:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, I'll try that then. Thanks. ^_^ Snivystorm (talk) 08:39, April 5, 2014 (UTC) The Dirty Dozen wiki site hi to all viewers of Band of Brothers and if your listening I am also member of this site too, I had a friend create a site called "The Dirty Dozen wiki site" click here to http://dirty-dozen.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dirty_Dozen_Wikia the link on my page and see what needs to be done I am in need of helping out of this wiki you know and need help a lot more, I need also members on this site as needed, also to tell you here's a lot of warning on this site, *Rule 1. Those characters whom's fates where not seen on screen like Posey and Gilpin (though Gilpin ducks from the explosion on the tower near the antenna) are not shown, though Jiminez killed off screen remember Posey (a member is never seen killed on screen so do not however I repeat not list characters deceased if they're fates are unknown if you seen the classic 1967 film of course, :) *Rule 2. remember no fan fiction is allowed *Rule 3. always follow the story of that character. *Rule 4. even in the film claims both Posey and Gilpin lost their lives in line of duty well that's because they're listed MIA, so do not change that like I said to deceased. so I might need help if you know the films of course, Colby James (talk) 11:17, August 30, 2015 (UTC)